


Look at the Stars

by Potatehoe



Series: One Shots (Camren) [2]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8026066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potatehoe/pseuds/Potatehoe
Summary: "You said that you're stargazing, so why are you watching me?"





	Look at the Stars

Lauren really likes the stars.

She doesn't know a whole lot about them, but she likes to look up at them. There's something calming about the sheer enormity of the universe - something that looks so small from a distance but is actually bigger than anyone can truly fathom.

It's perfect weather out tonight; warm but not hot, with a light breeze. The sky is free of clouds, so her view is unimpeded.

If any of the girls knew that Lauren was lying out on the rooftops of the hotel they're staying at one in the morning, she'll probably get a lecture, especially from Ally, but for now she's just content to lie down and relax for a little while.

Maybe Lauren got a little too engrossed in trying to remember what Camila had told her about the constellations, because she didn't realize that she's not alone until the other person literally trips over her, jolting Lauren out of her astronomical bliss.

"Shit, sorry!" the person says, and once Lauren's initial panic from being startled subsides, she realizes that the person is - 

"Camz?"

"Lolo?" Camila asks, tugging the hood of her sweatshirt off of her head. "What are you doing out here? It's the middle of the night."

"I could ask you the same question." Lauren counters, sitting up.

Camila rubs the back of her neck and bit her lip in the way that she does when she's nervous about something. "Did you know that you can see the Saturn from here tonight?"

Lauren blinks in surprise. "And you came out here to see that?"

"So what if I did?" Camila says defensively, pouting her lips and crossing her arms.

Something clicks in Lauren's brain. "Camz, I'm not going to make fun of you," she says, and Camila relaxes a little. "In fact I came here for the same reason. I actually didn't know that the Saturn is visible tonight. I'm just remembering some constellations you've told me once."

Camila shrugs, "Really? Thanks for actually listening to my Astronomical ramblings. Well, they say that the Saturn takes 30 years to rotate on it's orbit. So I guess I better check it out because it's not a usual occurrence. Plus, I couldn't sleep."

"Oh," Lauren says. Then she pats the concrete next to her. "Come here."

Camila sits down to the left of Lauren, mimicking Lauren when she lies back down once more. They stare up at the sky in silence for several minutes before Lauren turns her attention to Camila.

Camila's hair is curled a little at the ends from the slight humidity still lingering in the late-fall air, framing her face. Lauren always had a thing for Camila's profile, and she thinks that Camila looks exceptionally beautiful in the low light of the moon.

After a moment Camila realized that she's being scrutinized. "You said that you're stargazing, so why are you watching me?" she asks, turning to look at Lauren. Her face is only inches away, and Lauren can't help but let her gaze flicker down to her lips.

"Am I not allowed to look at my girlfriend? Also, You're beautiful." Lauren says honestly - both because it's true and because it's fun to watch Camila's cheeks go red like that.

"Shut up." Camila says, wrinkling her nose a bit. Lauren knows that's her way of saying thank you. "Stop staring at me!" she said and covered her face from Lauren.

Lauren laughed and took Camila's hand and intertwined them with hers.

"Can't help it," Lauren says, grinning. "You're more beautiful than the sky."

"Shut. Up." Camila repeats, but Lauren catches the way the corners of her mouth twitch upwards, just for a second.

Lauren raises her eyebrows and smirked at Camila, almost challenging her.

"Make me." Lauren teases, but it comes out breathy and low.

And then she feels light pressure on her lips, just for a fleeting moment. It isn't even until after Camila pulls back that Lauren realizes she just kissed her.

"Lo?"

The words pull Lauren out of her stunned silence, and she realizes Camila is looking at her anxiously in which she doesn't get.

In lieu of an answer, Lauren just shifts closer to Camila, leaning her head against Camila's shoulders.

"So if we come out here during a meteor shower," Lauren says, "does that mean you'll let me get to third base?"

Camila responds with a smack to Lauren's side.

Lauren's laughter is the only thing that can be heard besides the buzzing of the city below them. Camila thinks that her life as of this moment couldn't get anymore perfect.


End file.
